Waterbending Whore
by GreenLacy
Summary: Katara has been capture by Zuko and taken back to his father. Ozai has his lustful eye on Katara but doesnt plan on leaving his son out. Rated M for lemony goodness


**Haven't**** written in awhile but here is something I quickly typed up. This can be a one shot but I also have some ideas to make it an ****ongoing. So leave reviews and tell me if you want more. If I get 10 reviews I'll continue.**

* * *

**Present day- A room in the Fire Nation Palace**

Tears rolled down Katara's eyes as she hung from a rope connected to the ceiling of a room within the Fire Lord's palace. It was dark except for a few candles lit around the room, which made Katara felt as though her body was being encased in warmth. As she tried to calm herself she felt herself revert to panic as a small singe of fire began to burn through her bra covering her breast.

As the flame licked the last bit of the bra away Katara's breast bounced down and back up as they were freed from there confinement. She felt shame wash over her as she came to the realization that something so private was being left bare for a man who had took so much from her.

"Well dont you have a lovely body. A lot better than some of the whores they send to me. And look at these large breast. They must at least be the size of firemelons" the man sneered.

He looked over at the oth male in the room as he pulled at Katara's nipple. "Zuko, son, why don't you come over here and have a better look for yourself".

Katara felt more tears run down her face as she heard Zuko approach her. She couldn't help but remember how she allowed herself to be deceived. She couldn't help but remember his touch.

* * *

**24 Hours Ago- A boat heading to the fire nation**

Zuko pressed katara into the bed as he tied her hands to the bedpost, cutting off a large amount of circulation and preventing Katara from being able to bend.

"So tell me peasant, did you think I would become a traitor? That I would join you and your avatar in your fight to overthrow my father? You thought you could try to turn me away from my country? How little honor do you think I have?" Zuko yelled his last question louder than the rest particularly angry with the thought of his honor being questioned.

"Fuck you" Katara spat out, demonstrating to Zuko that she had the spirit very much of a fire bender.

"I wish I could take you up on that offer. But unfortunately you are to be a gift to my father. He will be very happy to have a water bending whore under him."

Katara shuddering at these words and began to try and think of ways to escape before she made it into the hands of the cruel fire lord.

Katrara was brought out of her mind as she felt Zuko hands begin to feel her.

"With that being said though, I don't see why I can't have a little bit of fun." Zuko said as he began to push up Katara dress, hiking it up to her waist and exposing her panties.

Zuko ran his digits slowly up and down Katara slit looking at her face for a reaction. Not wanting to give him the pleasure Katara looked away, only to have Zuko grab her face with his other hand , forcing Katara to look him straight in the eye.

"Katara you may pretend that you are not affected but my fingers are wet and I haven't even taking off your underwear. I guess this means you want more". As he said this Zuko slipped his fingers into Katara's panties and began to slow rub her clit as he began to insert a finger into her. Zuko made sure not to put the finger to far in as to not break her barrier.

Katara felt tears well in her eyes but could not deny the pleasure welling up within her. It began to grow as Zuko's hand moved faster and then it stopped.

"Aww did the peasant want release, well that just too bad" Zuko taunted.

He pushed himself off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Katara was left alone, to feel the pulsing agony between her legs.

* * *

**Present Day**

"For a water bender her skin is very warm" Zuko commented to his father as he ran his hands over her breast.

"Its because she's a bitch in heat. These water bending whores were only born to fuck and she's obviously hot because she needs to feel the sensation of being rammed. Lucky for her she'll get her wish."

At these words Katara looked up into the eyes of Ozai only to see lust and in this moment she realized that for her all hope was gone. To her surprise Ozai began to retreat to a place in the room that she could not see. However, he soon returned with a chair he placed near to her and proceeded to take a seat.

"Son I want to see you take her."

"But father I brought her as a gift to you."

"Yes and that pleased me now if you would like to stay in my good graces I would suggest that you follow my orders or have you not learned from your previous mistake."

"No father" Zuko replied with a slight edge to his voice. Zuko felt his anger spike at Ozai's reference to the incident that left Zuko marred. Looking up at the water bender he could see curiosity in her eye and felt his anger turn towards her as he realized that she witnessed his insubordination.

Zuko quickly grabbed Katara nipple twisting it till she yelled out in pain. Completely forgetting that his father was there he began his onslaught on her body biting and sucking on her neck and slowly working his way down.

Ripping her panties off Zuko began to eye katara's sex. He couldn't help but notice how pink he nether lips were compared to her carmel complextion. It was like a flower opening up for him. As he looked up he could see Katara panting. He put his head in-between her legs and began to suck on her clit.

As he did this katara let out a long moan. She felt humiliated but she also felt like she was on fire. She needed something she just didn't know what.

Zuko took his hands of Katara and began to take his cloths off. By the time he reached to his pants he had Katara's full attention. He took his time to take off the cloth belt around the loop of his pants and then slowly let the pants drop. Kicking off his underwear he let his member out.

Katara couldn't help but gasp. She began to squirm and try and get out of the ropes.

"Get away from me. Its not gonna fit" She screamed.

"Well Zuko it seems like our water bender has never heard of what we have been blessed with."

Zuko ignored the words of his father and went deaf to Katara's pleas, only focusing on getting his pleasure.

Grabbing Katara and steadying her, Zuko positioned his penis and quickly ripped through Katara's hymen taking away what was left of her innocence. He developed a fast pace grounding his hips against Katara's clit every time he slammed back into her.

The pain began to ebb away being replaced by pleasure. Katara could hear Zuko's grunts and the slapping sounds as he pushed his way into her over and over. She could also hear the squirting sounds her pussy made against the constant friction. Ashamed Katara looked away from Zuko only to meet Ozai eyes. She could see his smirk and knew that he was loving watching his son defile a young virgin.

As Katara continued to watch Ozai he got up and slowly began to strip his cloths off. Katara was confused at his actions but was too consumed with pleasure to question it and began to focus her attention back to Zuko.

Suddenly Katara felt a hand from behind her push her more into Zuko. She felt her ass cheeks were being separated and she felt a wet finger begin to run her back entrance.

"No, not back there, please!" Katara begged

"Shut up bitch, if my son is going to have your front hole I at least deserve the back."

Katara could feel Ozai pressing the head of his cock into her ass and felt a similar pain to her hymen ripping as Ozai surge his dick through.

Katara felt like she was being ripped open with two large cocks in both of her entrances. Zuko and Ozai found a rhythm as one pulled out the other pushed in. Both men were moaning at the feeling of the tight canal around them. Soon to Katara's dismay she began to feel her pleasure build once more. With every thrust she felt something grow within her till it popped and Katara screamed out as her orgasm washed over her. Zuko and Ozai both came shortly after, pulling to their dicks and spraying their cum all over Katara.

Katara looked through her eyelashes at the men as they put their clothes back on. Catching her eye Zuko gave Katara a one over. She was covered with cum head to toe and looked like a proper slut.

"Waterbending whore" he spat before leaving the room with his father.

* * *

**Ok so that was it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Remember 10 reviews and you guys get another chapter**


End file.
